


Rest of My Life

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity almost runs their cart into the shortcake display as she turns the corner and sees them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to **itsalwaysfour** for the [photo prompt](https://36.media.tumblr.com/e861e0f68714585ff3085ae3ee864b65/tumblr_inline_nlofohTJd51svb6ac_500.jpg) and help brainstorming  
>  and to **effie214** for the read through. 
> 
> Title from the Nickel Creek song of the same name.

He hitches Lily higher, adjusting her in the carrier strapped to his chest. “Aren’t you getting a little big for this?”

“Never!” She waves an arm, reaching for the roll of bags suspended from the ceiling. “You’re just ‘rumpy that Mom sent you for the produce.”

“Hey…” Tapping his foot against the nearest cooler, he snags one of the plastic bags, smiles as she claps the ends between her hands. “I am the produce king.”

“Does that make me the princess? Do I get a crown?”

“Yes, of course. I think they’re made of peas.” He leans down, testing a cantaloupe.

“Ewww, no. They should be made of grapes. Or oranges.” 

“Don’t you think that would get heavy? A whole pile of oranges balanced on your head…”

She shrugs her Felicity shrug in response, her foot kicking his back.

Tucking the melon under his arms, he juggles the bags of cherries and grapes he’s already carrying so that they’re hooked over his wrist, and moves to the next display. “Ok, so an orange crown. I think the royal throne should be made of broccoli. And the court jesters are bananas.”

“Daaaaad.” She pokes his shoulder, jostling the cherries. “Bananas are too serious for jesters.”

“Oh?” He laughs, tipping his head towards her. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” She nods seriously, grinning right back at him.

Her eyebrow arches and it’s too much.

He’s standing in the middle of the market, holding roughly three pounds of fruit and his daughter as people rush past on quests to find dinner, that rogue appetizer, yet he doesn’t care who sees.

Can only focus on how damn great this is.

That this is his life.

Family trips for groceries, bedtime stories, and races around the kitchen table while Felicity times them.

It’s everything.

“Well, I hope Mr. Pear isn’t in the running to be a jester since he wants to be in Mommy’s salad and—“

The sentence dies as she reaches forward and covers his mouth with both her hands. “Pears aren’t misters; they’re dukes!”

At the end of the aisle, Felicity almost runs their cart into the shortcake display as she turns the corner and sees them.

Lily’s legs wrapped tightly around Oliver’s waist, her fingers tapping lightly against his lips as he nods in solemn agreement to whatever she’s saying.

They’re stopped in front of the hard fruit and she swears she hears “a judge” and “duchess” as Oliver points to some of their daughter’s favorites and she bites her lip, mouth turning up in amusement.

They never fail to make her smile.

Carefully maneuvering around the display, she crosses to them, grin growing as Oliver spots her over Lily’s shoulder and exhales roughly.

It’s enough to finally make the little girl move her hands, patting his cheek lightly before waving happily to her mother.

“Well…” She takes the pears from him as he drops everything else he’s gathered into the buggy. “It looks like you have your hands full.”

“Mmm…” He kisses her temple, hand covering hers on the handle of the cart as Lily starts humming about apples and bananas. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
